(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toy for rotating and launching an object, and more particularly to a toy having a launching mechanism and an electronic interactive device that is responsive to a rotated and launched object.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy launchers are well known in the art. Toys that accelerate and launch gliders, helicopters, cars, and parachutes are well documented. One method of launching a toy is through a rotary motion, often utilizing a gear system to turn a shaft that rotates the toy.
An example of one launcher disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,216, issued to Smith, III et al. (hereinafter “the Smith patent”). The launcher taught in the Smith patent uses a gear rack to drive a gear train and rotate a wheel that is mounted on a shaft. As the gear rack is withdrawn from the toy, a wheel ejector coupled to the gear rack pivots to force the wheel off of the shaft and launch the wheel.
The devices according to the Smith patent have several shortcomings, the first of which is the need for a separate mechanical ejector to release the wheel from the toy. In addition to adding to the cost to manufacture the toy, the wheel ejector device adds to the complexity of design of the toy.
Another shortcoming of the devices made according to the Smith patent is the possibility of causing injury to the user if the wheel is launched in the direction of the user. If the toy is particularly oriented, the wheel will rotate and launch toward the user, risking injury.
To remove such a risk, the Applicants of the present invention previously disclosed a toy wheel launcher. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/183,118, entitled, “Toy for Rotating and Launching an Object,” discloses a toy launcher for launching a toy wheel upon pulling a strip. The toy launcher includes a cost-effective launching mechanism built into the design of the toy that is capable of preventing the toy wheel from being launched in the direction of the user.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to include interactive features to the toy launcher. Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy launcher with interactive features.